


Formal

by marvinwhizzer



Category: Mumintroll | Moomins Series - Tove Jansson, 楽しいムーミン一家 | Moomin (Anime 1990)
Genre: Crushes, Formalwear, Friendship, M/M, Mutual Pining, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-13
Updated: 2019-06-13
Packaged: 2020-05-07 06:55:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19204189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marvinwhizzer/pseuds/marvinwhizzer
Summary: Written for Snufmin week on tumblr. June 13's prompt is: Fancy/Formal!





	Formal

**Author's Note:**

> usually I'd just post stuff like this on tumblr directly but this ended up being a bit long for that and I'm on mobile so it's easier this way!  
> this is the first fic ive written for moomins and it was really really fun and sweet! theyre mostly based on the 90s anime characterization bc thats the only series I've watched  
> hope you enjoy ♡

There were new guests in Moominvalley, as there often were. This time, a couple had come from a different land to have their wedding here. Of course, all the residents at Moominhouse were invited after their immediate kindness and hospitality.

"Snufkin!!! Snufkin!!!"

As soon as the guests had retired for the night, in preparation for their big day the next morning, Moomin scrambled over the bridge as fast as he could, needing to tell his best friend the news.

"Snufkin!"

"Hiya, Moomin."

"Have you heard? There's going to be a wedding!"

"A wedding?" Snufkin asked, sitting down on the rock by the riverside.

"Yes! A grand one, too. And right here in Moominvalley!"

"Well, I'll be."

Moomintroll sat down beside his friend, looking up at the billowing clouds above them in the softening evening sky. The summer night air was pleasantly warm around them.

"It's a beautiful time of year for a wedding, don't you think?"

"Indeed."

"What are you going to wear? Mamma says we need to look nice. She's fixing me up a real tuxedo!"

"You should consider yourself lucky. Mamma's handiwork is always impeccable."

"Oh, I do, Snufkin! But what about you?"

"I'm not sure yet, Moomin. If I had known sooner maybe I could've made something of my own."

"You sew?"

"Here and there," Snufkin shrugged. "But not nearly as quickly or as gracefully as Moominmamma. I wouldn't get it done in time."

"Well, I'm sure Mamma will find you something. C'mon, let's go ask her!" Moomin grabbed Snufkin by the hand and took off running towards Moominhouse.

When they got inside, Mamma looked up from her sewing to greet them.

"Hello Moomin, Snufkin! I'm fixing Moomin up a nice suit for the big wedding tomorrow."

"Oh I do hope it will be done in time… And what about Snufkin, Mamma? He has nothing to wear for a wedding, nothing at all."

"I'm sure we'll find him something somewhere. Ask Pappa to look in the cellar for him. He's down there trying to find his own formalwear right now. But if we can't find you any nice clothes, then I'm sure I can make you some, Snufkin. You're a part of the family, after all."

Snufkin looked down at his toes, hoping to hide the redness of his face beneath the large brim of his hat. "Th-thanks, Moominmamma."

"You're very welcome."

Moomin grabbed him by the hand again and pulled him down to the cellar to find Moominpappa. He was always getting dragged around, it seemed, but with Moomin, he didn't mind it.

Sure enough, in the cellar amongst all of the old storage, there were a lot of clothes, including a button-up shirt and a tie to fit Snufkin.

"You look really wonderful, Snufkin," Moomin complimented as he adjusted Snufkin's tie. He was beaming, and his eyes twinkled with a genuine awe.

Snufkin ducked his head, cursing the absence of a hat to cover his blush.

Moomin seemed not to notice, or not to care. Or perhaps he did care, quite a lot, and was only pretending to ignore it for the sake of not embarrassing his best friend.

"All it needs is a nice jacket just like mine and you'll be set to go!"

At that, Moominmamma seemed to appear behind them. "I'm almost finished with Moomin's, I'm sure I could make you one as well if you'd like."

"Thank you, Moominmamma. I'd love that."

"You do look dashing in that, Snufkin," Moominmamma said, approaching him to get a better look. "Oh dear," she said suddenly.

"What Mamma?" Moomin asked.

"Your hair, Snufkin. You can't go around a wedding with it looking like that," she chided.

Everything in the world seemed determined to make Snufkin blush today.

"My hair?"

Usually with a hat to cover it up, he didn't pay much mind to the messiness of his hair. Of course he washed it now and again, but he often forgot it when washing the rest of himself. He lived something of a free life, not paying mind to his appearance or to material things, but rather just enjoying the world around him and its beauties. But he didn't think his feral, unkempt hair would be something anyone else would comment on. Maybe it was more noticeable than he thought.

"Come with me, Snufkin. We'll get you cleaned up."

Down to his shorts in the backyard of Moominhouse, Snufkin pulled at the grass around him, humming, as Mamma prepared a bucket of soapy water for his unruly hair. He supposed in hindsight, sleeping outside 365 days a year would require more frequent bathing then he gave himself, but he didn't know that he would need treatment like this. Still, he wasn't one to protest the wishes of Moominmamma. She always knew best, after all.

The water was warm; Moominmamma must have heated it on the stove just for him. As embarrassing as the situation was, he had to admit that the warmth and the hands massaging his scalp felt pretty good. She ran her fingers through his hair, pulling slightly as she reached the many knots and tangles.

Moomintroll lingered behind, on the porch, watching his mom gently scrub the matted hair with her fingers.

"Moomin!" Mamma called eventually. He hadn't even thought she knew he was here.

"Yes, Mamma?"

"Can you fetch me a towel, and a brush?"

"Yes, Mamma."

He scrambled into the house, and back out again with a towel, rushing it to her.

"I couldn't find a brush, Mamma, but here's the towel."

"Thank you, Moomin." She handed the towel back to him. "You take over and I'll go find the brush."

Moominmamma went back up to the house, leaving Moomin and Snufkin alone in the yard.

"Here, Snufkin." Moomin wrapped the towel around his wet hair, slowly massaging it dry.

Snufkin was already feeling warm and fuzzy from Moominmamma's wash, and now with Moomin standing over him and touching him with his soft hands, he felt pleasantly woozy -- like a cat taking a nap in a beam of sunshine.

Moomin took the towel off his hair and used it to dry the water that had dripped onto his shoulders and back. Snufkin wiggled into the touch, sighing softly, and Moomin giggled nervously.

Neither of them spoke. Moomin continued to gently rub Snufkin's shoulders with the towel long after they were dry.

Mamma came out with the brush not long after, and soon they had tamed all the knots out of Snufkin's hair.

"There you are!" Moomimamma beamed as he turned around to face her. "Good as new."

"Probably even better than new," said Snufkin, and Moominmamma laughed.

Moomin handed him the towel, and he towelled off his hair to his own liking and reclothed himself as Moominmamma went back into the house to finish on the clothes for tomorrow.

"Thanks, Moomin," Snufkin said with a wink, and it was Moomintroll's turn to blush bright red now.

"O-of course! I mean, what are friends for--"

Snufkin took Moomin's hand into his own. "Wanna go see if we can catch the end of the sunset?"

"O-okay!"

Random bouts of inspiration like this were one of the things that Moomin loved about Snufkin. Often the way he acted was unpredictable and spontaneous, and Moomin always looked forward to what would happen next. Things were much more exciting that way.

They sat way up on a flower-covered hill together and watched as the sun dipped below the horizon. Snufkin rested his head on Moomin's shoulder, and Moomin's breath caught in his throat. Snufkin's hair smelled so nice now, and Moomin felt like he was gonna drown in the sensation of it.

But just as quickly as it had begun, the sun had gone down, and it was time to go home.

"We better get some sleep to be ready for the wedding tomorrow," Snufkin said, rising to his feet and brushing the dirt from his coat.

"Oh, already? Won't you come over for some tea or something for a while first?"

"And see your finished dress before the wedding? Moomin, have you gone mad!?"

Moomin's blush was fiery and his embarrassment was fierce. Snufkin joking about marrying him was something he never, ever, in a million years could have known how to handle.

"But what about _your_ dress?" Moomin lied down on the grass, crossing his arms over his chest and praying Snufkin wouldn't laugh at his embarrassment.

"Oh, I'm not worried about that." Snufkin looked out at the quickly darkening sky, smiling. "I trust Moominmamma. No matter what she makes me, it'll be perfect." He looked back down at Moomin, and his smile widened. Moomin looked away. His smile widened further.

"C'mon, now, Moomin. Go home and get to bed. I'll be seeing you bright and early tomorrow."

\---

It was wedding day in Moominvalley, and all the residents had gathered to watch the ceremony. No one really knew the couple very well at all, but it didn't matter. The Moomins were welcoming of everyone, and they had gathered to celebrate this love with a love of their own.

The decor was simple and natural, the archway adorned with flowers picked by Moominmamma, Snorkmaiden, and Little My.

The bride's dress was elegant; she was from a very far off land and probably much wealthier than the folk of Moominvalley.

Perhaps even more breathtaking than the bride and groom was the look on Moomintroll's face as he saw his best friend, Snufkin arrive in his fancy suit and tie.

"Snufkin!!!"

Moomin flung himself at him, hugging him tightly.

"You look very handsome, Moomin."

"Thank you, Snufkin. You look great as well."

Snufkin ran a hand through his hair, still feeling a little bit naked without his hat.

"C'mon, I think it's starting." Moomin took Snufkin by the hand and rushed him into the crowd of people gathered around the wedding arch.

"Snufkin," Moominpappa called. "You're here! And just in time, too. Would you do the honours?"

"Oh, of course."

Snufkin pulled his harmonica out of his jacket pocket and began to play.

Everyone oo'ed and ahh'ed at the bride's dress and the groom's dazzling suit as they walked down the aisle, and exchanged their fancy, shiny rings.

Moomin thought it odd that a wealthy couple like them would come to the humble Moominvalley for their wedding, but he supposed everyone needed some simple joy in their lives, no matter their background. Gold and jewels couldn't buy happiness. In a way, he thought, Moominvalley might've been wealthier than any other place in the world, as they had so much love to go around.

As he thought this, his eyes wandered over to Snufkin, who had his head down and his eyes closed as he played his harmonica for the first dance. The tune was pleasant and captivating. He looked so at peace despite being out of his element in the fancy suit and tie. Moomin thought he looked dashing. His heart pounded just looking at him.

Snufkin opened an eye and caught him staring, and Moomin quickly looked away, trying to play it nonchalant, but he saw Snufkin's knowing smile out of the corner of his eye.

The wedding ceremony was short and sweet, and everyone got to enjoy a slice of cake afterwards.

The newlyweds left Moominvalley that night, ready to go off travelling the world for their honeymoon.

Moomin and Snufkin sat atop the hill again, watching the sunset.

"That wedding sure was something, hey Snufkin?"

"It was. Did you have fun, Moomin?"

"I did. I'd like to maybe get married someday. The couple seemed very happy."

"That they did."

"What about you, Snufkin? Would you ever wanna get married?"

Snufkin focused with all his might on a cloud in the sky above him, trying very hard to appear wistful and wise instead of shy. "Not sure yet. Perhaps."

"Perhaps when you've found the right person."

Snufkin squinted harder at the cloud to try and block out Moomin's big, sparkling eyes in his peripheral vision. "Perhaps I already have and I just don't know it yet."

Moomin mumbled something unintelligible, and Snufkin didn’t have it in him to try and tease it out of him for once. Instead, he reached over, placing his hand on top of Moomin's paw.

They both stared up at the clouds, neither of them speaking, nor looking at each other. They stayed like that, perfectly still, perfectly silent, save for their breath and their quickening hearts beating in their chests, until the sun went down and it was time to go home again.


End file.
